


Nikki and the tentacles

by Imasuky



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Sex, Eggpreg, Impregnation, Mind Control, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Nikki found a strange looking device on the beach and found something even more strange inside it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Nikki and the tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly write yuri but i felt like branching out into some random tentacle stuff just cause.

Nikki was walking along the beach just enjoying the sound of the waves, even though she didn’t care for being outside most of the time even she needed fresh air now and then and the beach around evening time was ideal. It was clear of any other people, it was like having the whole beach to herself.

As she strolled lost in her thoughts, mostly about what she’d have for dinner, she was debating between ramen or some cheesecake she had. She knew her eating habits weren’t great but even eating nothing but junk food she still kept a good figure so why should she deny herself the best foods around.

Debating it heavily she was snapped out of it as she suddenly felt a jolt of pain shoot up her leg as her toe smashed into something hard, The pain of the stubbed toe caused her to drop to her knees in anguish letting out a torrent of swears that would even make Adury blush.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she looked down and saw what the offending object was, some sort of metal cylinder. Picking it up she almost threw it into the ocean out of sheer anger but just before she did she stopped at decided to take a closer look at it.

The thing was long and slender and was inscribed with letters in some language she couldn’t recognize. There were also a series of red lights forming a ring around the top and a set of buttons.

“Wait...this thing looks like some kind of puzzle or something.” she muttered as turned it over and examined it. There was also a series of buttons that she had missed lining one side.

“Did some kid lose their toy?” she wondered as she pressed on and heard a musical beep, the idea that it could be a bomb or hold some kind of zombie virus did flash in her head but she dismissed that. It was far more likely some new dumb trendy toy like fidget spinners of something. Whatever it was it had nearly caused her to break a toe so she was going to keep it, and fool around with it for fun. After all she may have spent most of her time with video games, but old school stuff could still be fun now and then.

Tucking it away she started heading home.

Once back in her room with a cup of ramen and dressed in her pjs, Nikki took the device out and started to toy with it. Pressing buttons, as she did the lights on the top would blink green only to turn red again.

“Just a lights out puzzle..I wonder if it has some kind of prize or something inside?” she asked as she started got most of the lights out.  
After a few more presses she heard a small chiming sound as all the lights turned green there was a hissing sound and a rush of air from the tip, an oddly pleasant scent filled the air. Nikki couldn’t quite place it but she liked it.

Though as she breathed it in she started to feel a little lightheaded and dizzy. Her body started to go limp “Wait..what is this?” she muutted as she dropped it to the floor. She tried to stand knowing that something was wrong, she need to call someone. Whatever was in there seemed like it had gotten her high or something.

Staggering to the shelf where her phone rested she heard something behind her. It was a heavy schlop sound, then another and another. The smell was just getting stronger, and as it did Nikki’s body was getting heavier, and her head was growing foggy. The fog wasn’t just in her head though, her entire room actually seemed to be filling up with a pink hazy smoke, it was almost like the time that she had went to visit Audrey and her friends while they were smoking pot. 

It suddenly clicked in Nikki’s head that the way she felt now was almost like the way she felt breathing in all that smoke and got a contact high.

Turning to face the source of the noise Nikki saw what looked to be long, thick, pink tentacles pulling themselves out of the canister. Nkiki had played more than enough games and watched far more than enough anime to know just what was going to happen.

Before she could make the next half foot to reach her phone several of the tentacles launched out and grabbed her arms and legs, in a split second she was lifted off the ground.

Opening her mouth to let out a scream one of the pink tentacles jammed itself into her open mouth, the second it did she tasted sweetness. It was covered in slime that had a cloying almost artificial cherry kind of flavor. The tentacle started coiling around her tongue, almost as if it were a french kiss, it was leaking a lot of the fake cherry ozze, left with no real choice Nikki swallowed it. As it entered her system she felt her body grow hot, her nipples hardening and her pussy getting wet.

Trying to struggle against the tentacles and pull her arms or legs free quickly proved to be futile, they were far to strong and easily held her. More tentacles entered her view as they quickly ripped her shirt open exposing her breasts. She never wore a bra any longer than the had to. Her nipples were already hard despite her situation.

Nikki groaned as the tentacles touched her nipples, the slime was warm, sticky, and as it touched her bare skin it sent a strangely pleasant tingle through her. The tentacles roughly massaged her breasts as the tips of them turned into small mouth like sucker and latched onto her nipples. The began to suckle, hard making her moan even more as the tentacle in her mouth slipped further down into her throat smearing more of the slime inside and forcing her to drink it down. 

The tentacles teased Nikki’s breasts more and more as they forced her to drink it’s thick slime making her feel more and more sensitive to all of the sucking and stroking. And her pussy was tingling more than ever, she was so wet that her panties were getting uncomfortable. 

And making it worse was the pink fog that was filling the room, it was making her head fill more clouded and confused, her thoughts were getting fuzzy. She was finding this to be more and more pleasant, her desire to resist was fading. After all why should she fight something that felt so good, she’d never been this turned on before.

Another tentacle began to tease her pussy for a few moments before pushing into her, it slid in and began to stroke her inner walls stimulating her in ways that no toy or finger ever had. Groaning around the tentacle lodged down her throat she gulped down more of the thick slime her mind sinking deeper into blissful haze.

Soon Nikki had no trace of thought, her whole body was limp and nothing more than a toy for the tentacles to toy with,

A new tentacle reached up and tenderly probbed at her asshole, she moaned and shuddered out f reflex. As there was no resistance it slid into her, the viscous layer of slime severed as the ideal lube letting it slide into her easily.

A small grunt slipped out of Nikki as her formerly virgin asshole was stretched and filled.

The tentacles all moved slowly each pushing as deep into her as the could, all the while filling her with slime.

The one in her pussy actually slipped into her cervix, it’s slim numbing it to the point that she couldn’t even feel it.

Once it was in it pumped out a bit more slime then from wherever the base of it was began to swell as it pushed something along the length of the tentacle. It traveled slowly along until it got to her pussy.

There was a moment of difficulty as the lump entered her pussy stretching her a bit more and then sliding farther. There was again some difficulty as it pushed past her cervix.

As the mass entered into her womb there was the sound of breaking glass and a beam of light hit the tentacle cause it to quickly withdraw and drop Nikki.

Though before she could hit the floor she was caught in the arms of Celeste.

“Looks like I’m a bit late.” she said setting Nikki in her bed “Well at least I did get here.”

Celeste picked up the canister and locked it again.

Looking down at Nikki’s belly.

“That should pass by morning if you are lucky.” she mused “I hear it feels really good...Sorry about the window as well.’ she said looking at the shattered window.

“Well good luck.” she said escaping out and into the night.


End file.
